


I Promise

by Angelicwo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anger, Animal Transformation, Anxiety Attacks, Archery, Blood and Gore, Bruises, Childhood Trauma, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinks, Multi, Orphans, References to Drugs, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicwo/pseuds/Angelicwo
Summary: One day Y/N comes across an old photo from college. In the photo she sees her old fling from dorm building 17Eren Jaeger. After not giving her fans a new book for almost a year she decides to publish a new one that is secretly based off of her experience with him 6 years ago from her first year to her last year at college. In this book she will tell the story of her and her fling.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Jean Kirstein, Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story does have many of the tagged subjects. There will be many sensitive topics and I ask you to instead of being a snowflake to block me instead of report me.

Hi, I’m Y/N. I’m 23 years old and I have a degree in business. I started my publishing business 2 years ago after saving up nearly 3 million dollars. I built my company from the ground up since I was 19 and after I graduated I immediately started working on my business. I publish books about my past, autobiographies that no one knows are autobiographies. I write stories about my childhood, my school life, and about my experiences with love. 

So I’d like to share a story with you, one that takes me back all the way to my first year in college. This story was inspired by me scrolling on Instagram and finding an old photo of my old fling. I was tagged in the photo. The picture was of me in the middle, my old roommate beside me, smiling with her head on my shoulder. Him on my other side lying in my lap with a blunt in his mouth, and me. That young troublemaker from so long ago. So young she didn’t know what she would be doing 6 years from now. I sat there, red eyed, drunk looking. I had my hair braided back, I remember it was the day I came back from the Olympics, I won a gold medal and everyone celebrated my return from Tokyo. 

I smiled at the photo, immediately sparking my memory and giving me inspiration for a new book for my readers to enjoy. It had been nearly a year since I’d given them a new story, and it was perfect. I remember that entire 4 years like it was yesterday. Every outburst, every tournament, every word, and I remember it all after trying to forget about it. 

I jumped on my computer and started my rough draft, which turned into a final draft, re read, changed things, edited, created a cover, created the design. And after a few weeks.. I published it.

A new book..

I Promise

A few years ago I turned 17, I graduated early and applied to college. My academics and participation in sports in my country awarded me and paid for my tuition in full. As of now I am enrolled in a college, majoring in Literature and minoring in Business. The College that accepted me has the big 3 sports to participate in. Football, the typical 53 scholarship players and 72 normal applicant students. Soccer, the 72 students of mixed places in college. right now the school only has a female soccer team and Volley ball team. And finally the last one, Archery, three top tier members with immaculate skill. Since Archery and sword fighting gained me quite a bit of tuition money, I was accepted into the Archery club. There wasn’t a sword fighting club so Archery was the only choice for me. 

My mother had died 3 years previous to me receiving my acceptance letter, and my father went off to Japan to join the war. I was living with my aunt and she helped me pack and she even offered to send my stuff to my dorm while I was touring Europe with my Archery club. Even though I was nervous to get the letter, I still pushed through and when I returned it was time to get the 4 years over with. 

First term: January 19th 

I look at the large university before me. No, actually large is an understatement. This school is beautiful, modern, and overall worth the money. 

I continue to gawk at the exterior instead of trying to walk through the actual doors to look at the interior. Yea let’s establish the fact that yes, I am academically and physically inclined, but I am still in fact a dumb ass. We will learn this later in the story.

“Um, may I help you ma’am?” A woman with dark hair questions. Probably me Staring at the building for 20 minutes sparked her curiosity. 

“Oh sorry, it’s just a really cool building- um so I’m going to go inside now, sorry if I concerned you” I say before grabbing my things and rushing up the stairs.

When I enter the building, the amazing architecture that I obsessed over 20 minutes ago becomes even more enthralling. The front desk is surrounded by wood architecture, twisted pieces and other shapes from the ground to the roof probably hundreds of feet above my head. 

“Hi um here’s my paperwork” I say, refusing to say all that extra stuff. 

“Of course, welcome to our school Mrs.L/N” she replies. Before handing me an envelope.

I give her a light smile in return before hauling my things to the elevator. 

Once I reach the top floor (floor 17 in dorm building)   
I reach in the envelope to find 2 keys, an extra and the main key to get into my room. I walk in and see that my roommate kindly put my bed together and organized everything. I do plan to rearrange things, but I’m really grateful that she decided to do the work for me. I guess it’s because she moved in before me and she got tired of all my boxes laying around unopened. 

I set my things up in my separate closet. Orientation in the assembly room is in 25 minutes and I was slacking due to my staring problem. 

After I am finally finished, I pull out my phone with the school's campus navigation app and start my walk to the parking lot to get to the assembly room. The school is so gigantic that I need a navigation app just to get to an assembly room.

Once I arrive at my destination , there are thousands of students in the seats. The room is huge, seats from the floor to about half way up to the ceiling. I choose a seat beside a short, Ashe blonde, petite girl. “Hiya doll! Are you in your first year?” She asks with a friendly smile. 

“Oh, yes. Um what year are you?” I ask softly

“I’m in my first year too, hopefully we’re roommates, it’d be nice to have a pretty roommate” she says, complimenting me.

“Oh hehe, thank you, it’d be nice to have a friendly face near by” I say. She smiles and turns her head as the school's organizer begins to talk and everyone in the room falls silent. 

“Welcome first years! And welcome back everyone else. In this assembly we will be going over your questions, concerns, organization, rules, expectations, ect. Remember that this assembly is to clear the air for the school. This has almost nothing to do with your individual classes. Some classes may have other rules or not expect as much from you, you will have to take that up when you start your classes tomorrow.” A man starts. He is tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a stern voice that catches your attention. He looks about in his early 40s. 

“In this school we offer the option of designing majors and choosing minors. If you have done your research you already designed your major or have one in mind. Remember you do not have to pick a major until your third year. Until then you are free to just learn our regular studies.”

The man goes on and on for about 3 hours until the time reaches 3 pm. 

“Alright students, tomorrow is your first day here at our school, so we will not be serving lunch today. You are free to roam the school grounds and dormitory areas but until tomorrow, all student only accesses will be denied.” He says earning an “aww” from some students. 

Everyone picks their purses, bags, notebooks ect up and the doors open to start letting students out. 

The Ashe blonde girl catches up to me and bumps me to catch my attention. “Hey! They posted the roommate pairings on the school app. Wanna check?” She asks. 

“Oh uh, sure” I say before getting out my phone. I log in and go to my notifications.”

“Congratulations L/N, F/N! You have been paired with first year student Hitch Dreyse.. (additional information about this student) your room is on the 17th floor of dorm building 1. Inspections are next week so keep tidy! (Additional information on form inspections and dorm rules).” 

“That’s me! My name's Hitch, but you can call me whatever” she says putting her hand out in front of me to shake. 

“My name is Y/N, but whatever is fine just try not to say my name wrong” I joke, shaking her hand back. 

“Of course doll. No worries I won’t mess it up. But anyways I’m going to a party tonight so you’re welcome to come with me. Everyone from last year who got accepted is coming” she mentions as we walk towards the parking lot. 

“Oh I’m a foreign student, I didn't go to high school here” I mentioned, opening the car door to my black Jeep Wrangler which just so happens to be parked beside her Subaru. 

“Wow that’s your car? Niiiice! Anyways well I’ll see you back at the dorm. I’m gonna go get lunch” she says over the top of her car. 

I give her a thumbs up before sliding in the passenger seat of my own car. I push the engine button and push my keys into the pocket underneath the climate system. My phone automatically connects to the car and I play my first year college playlist full of at least 2,000 songs for one full year of college. 

The first song that comes on is Hit different by Sza and Ty dolla sign. Sza is one of my favorite artists, the control she has over her vocals, her honey voice, and not to mention she is drop dead gorgeous. 

I drive the 3 minutes to the dorm building area and take a walk up to the front desk. I researched the school before I came and once I received my acceptance letter there were a bunch of other security expectations along with it. At the assembly the man even said that when we return from anywhere off campus, we must have our room keys, and our student identification on us to get through the front desk because of how big the school is. 

“Hello, I remember you from this morning, may I see your identification please?” The woman from a few hours ago asks. I comply and show her the identification they gave me in my envelope. It’s a card that they scan, a lanyard that must stay around your neck during school hours. They scan it with a thing that you might see grocers use to scan your items. Once she scans the QR code on the back of my lanyard she sees my identification on her screen. 

“Alright have a good afternoon Mrs. L/N. I’ll try to remember you!” She says waving as I walk towards the elevator. 

Once I am in my room I jump on my bed and sigh. I look around the room. 

When you walk there is a large potted tropical plant about one foot from the door. The plant belongs to me, a going away gift given to me by my aunt. About 2 feet from that is a small light brown wooden nightstand with a white wooden tray that carries a photograph of me, my mom, my dad, my aunt, and my fraternal twin brother. A white apple spice scented candle, my night cream, and an art book. 

Next to that would of course be my bed. The headboard is a beige fabric, the duvet covers are white with a pillow patching the headboard in the middle of the two normal pillows. And for a lamp, there is a gold mounted lamp that is flexible. In front of my bed is a chest that carries an eating tray, shoes that wouldn’t fit in my closet, toiletries and my shower caddy, condoms, ect. 

About 6 feet away from my bed straight is Hitch's bed. Her side of the room is tidy right now. But there are a few things on her rug that stretches 4 feet from her bed. 

I sigh again and pick up my phone to go to the door dash app to order food. I decide to order some pizza from a nearby Greek restaurant. We had plenty of Greek restaurants by my house in my home town, they only have two in the city. I order 3 slices of pepperoni pizza and one slice of cheese, an orange soda, and some Baklava for dessert. 

30 minutes latter (stomach growling) 

A notification pops up on my phone from the school app.

“Hello, Ms. L/N! Your delivery from Alpha Pizza is at the delivery desk in the student lounge on your floor. Please press (received) when you retrieve your order!” 

I put back on my shoes and walk out to the left. I turn a corner and see a led sign that says “lounge room 17” I press my lanyard against the scanner and open the door. I walk in and see two students watching a movie, two second years, a girl with a crown braid with her hand down a guy with undercuts pants. 

“Beat it first year” he whispers loud enough for me to hear. I roll my eyes and throw a condom at his face before scurrying out in the direction to my room. I laugh before reaching in my pocket to retrieve my room key.

“W- fuck!” I whisper yell as I set my pizza on the floor to try searching my jacket pockets and my shoes for the key. 

“DAMMIT” I yell. 

I remember what the assembly guy said.

“It’s best to keep your room keys on your lanyard or on your car keys or in a card pocket on your phone so you don’t lose it. Creating an extra one will cost 40 dollars.” 

I squat down, face palming myself. 

“You dumb ass” I moan into my hands. 

Between the cracks in my fingers I see a pair of adidas trainers, big feet so I assume a man. Although I don’t judge a woman by her feet, I do wear a size 8 myself.

“Need some help?” A disembodied voice says. I look up to see a guy. Long hair pulled into a man bun, Forest green eyes, a black hoodie with the words Alpha on it. I see he is probably part of a Fraternity since the Greek alphabet consists of that word, but I just ordered from a pizza place named alpha, he could be an employee there or a fan of their food. 

“Um please” I ask appealingly. He chuckles before taking a key out of his pocket. 

“That’s, that’s not my key” I point out obviously. 

“Nope, my Uncle’s the Assembly guy you saw today. He gave me this key, it opens every dorm room. He asked me to go around opening everyone’s doors because everyone kept emailing the school that they got stuck out of their room” he says before unlocking it and pushing the door open for me. 

“Thanks, and um I guess you think I’m a dumb ass for getting stuck out huh?” I ask before taking my shoes off and hoping onto my bed. 

“Nah. Happened to me twice today” he says from outside my door. 

“Oh you want some pizza, I kind of lost my appetite from those second years in the lounge room so I probably won’t eat all of this” I offer.

“Sure, no mushrooms right?” He jokes 

“None,” I reply. 

He comes to sit on my floor. The rule is in these colleges for either seniority or chivalry purposes that a guy can’t sit on a girls bed unless they are engaging in sexual intercorse or are dating otherwise they sit at a desk or on the floor. I don’t have a desk so he sits on the carpeted floor beside my bed enjoying a piece of extra pepperoni pizza.

“Are you part of a Fraternity?” I ask, referring to his hoodie.

“Ah no I’m not, I think living here is pretty dope. This is my roommates. He’s a second year, that was probably him in the lounge room.” He says grabbing another piece of pizza. 

“Oh” 

“So how old are you? I mean if we’re asking questions about each other, might as well know the basics” he asks.

“Ok, well my birth name is Y/N, but I like to be called N/N or whatever just not the incorruversion of my name or nickname. I’m 17, I graduated early but I’m turning 18 tomorrow. I’m a little over 5 foot 8 inches, I’m from Greece, I’m studying Literature and Business” I say. 

“Cool, and happy early birthday by the way.” He mentions. 

“So what about you?” I ask.

“Ah, well people call me Titan boy, um my name's Eren.. you can call me whatever just don’t call me orphan because that’s just fucked up” he laughs. I laugh back.

“I’m 18 and I’ll turn 19 March. I graduated on time and I was a recommendation to the school, jokes on them because I haven’t even decided what I want to study” he jokes.

“Pffft. So they expected highly of you and you gave them the disappointment of not choosing a subject to study?” I bust out laughing and turn on my back. 

He nods while silently laughing.

We both jump when the door opens. 

“Ahhhh shit um I didn’t know you guys were- I didn’t see a scrunchy on the handle so I assumed-“ she starts panicking turning her back on us.

“Hitch, we’re just eating pizza” I say before she shuts up and turns around.

“Oh.. well Um, Panera bread was closed so.. can I get a piece?” She asks. Me and Eren burst out laughing again and He slides her the pizza box. 

“Hehe sorry” she says, taking the rest of the pizza to her bed. 

It’s half past 8 and me and Eren are playing a game where we punch each other in the side and whatever Josie comes out is the noise you make during sex. 

“What the fuck have you ever had sex?” He asks. 

“No HAHAHAA” I say as he punches me in the side.

He does it another time before his fist actually meets the side of my rib cage, making me hiss in pain, And lean into his chest because I can’t hold myself up. 

“Ooo are you ok chick?” He asks. 

“Fuuuuuck” I say mindlessly lifting up the side of my shirt to reveal several bruises on both my sides as we alternated sides before so we wouldn’t put so much pressure on one side.

“Shit- I’m sorry” he says looking at the numerous bruises he put on both sides of my body. 

“It’s alright.. here” I say going to lift up his shirt. Apart from the fact that he doesn’t have any bruises he does however have a totally toned body. His pecks are rather huge and his abs are built. 

“Woa.. if you wanted a peak you could have just asked” he jokes. I punch him in the stomach before getting up to go over to The mini fridge in the center of the room. 

I grab an ice pack and go to my chest to get other items to eat my bruises. 

“Wow, you are really experienced with bruises huh?” He asks.

“Don’t ask, anyways.. since you gave me these nasty marks, you’re going to fix them” I say bravely. 

“Huh? I mean.. ok” he says before taking the supplies out of my hand. 

I take my shirt off and place it beside me. I unbutton my pants and pull them down to where the bruises stop. I sit on my calves and wait for him to do something.

He blushes before placing the big ice packs on both my sides. 20 minutes goes by and he then applies a heating pad. After that he takes the elastic bandage and goes around my waist. He ties it in the back and then puts my stuff away. 

“Thanks” I say before putting my shirt back in and buttoning my pants. 

“You are- one hell of a girl” Eren says before grabbing his shoes.

“Where are you going?” I ask, throwing the pizza box away.

“Um there’s a party I got invited to at 10 and it takes an hour to get there so I gotta get going.” He replies. 

“Oh, is it that welcome party? Hitch mentioned it at the Assembly.” I ask. 

“Yea. My friend Jean is hosting it and he’s expecting me so.. I mean if you wanna come I think everyone’s invited except anyone under 17” he mentions.

“Yea… I think I will go” I say before biting my lip. 

Virginity may leave today, I might get drunk tonight, and I might regret it tomorrow. But condoms are my friend, and birth control is not my enemy so let’s get lit! 

End of Chapter one (hit different part one)


	2. Hit different pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he just showing her the same charm he does with everyone he hooks up with? Or does she really hit different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be mentions of past deaths and talking about lost loved ones. There will also be acts of sexual activity towards the end, 18+ or anyone under the consent age in your country should not read. Warning was given before hand and therefore if you report me it would be because you were childish and didn’t read the warning.

“Ok Y/ N, if you lose your virginity to an ugly guy, go to the store to get a plan b, if not…. Oh what the hell!” I say to my mirror. 

“It’s really not that serious baby cake, if you wanna mess around tonight I don’t recommend it. You’re a virgin so do it with someone you are close to, not some random dude. If you aren’t close to anyone then I can recommend some people that will be gentle to you” Hitch offers as she puts on her rhinestone sneakers. 

“Thanks, I’ll let you know if I need any help” I promise her before I pick up my phone. 

I open my phone to check my messages and notifications.

School app: 

“Students must return to dorm rooms before 3 am tomorrow morning. Classes for first years begin at 8:30, classes for second years begin at 6:15, and classes for third years begin at 10:00. Breakfast is not served tomorrow, lunch and dinner are served tomorrow. Lunch at 3 pm, and dinner at 8:15. Have a good night students and welcome or welcome back!” 

I remember the times in my head and even copy them in my notes on my phone. 

I ignore all other 6927 messages and go to my pinned messages.

Theía(aunt): good night little lion, don’t let that plant die! Also don’t get pregnant and don’t get too drunk or high. Love you!   
Sent at 8:30 pm, read at 9:30 pm 

I chuckle before replying: Love you too mom *eye rolling emoji*   
Sent at 9:31 

Twin bro: Hey uglee, goodnight and I don’t want any nieces or nephews. And if you do end up getting one, I’m not babysitting for free.   
Sent: 7:00 pm read: 9:31 pm

Reply: fuck you, nerd. Who goes to bed at 7 lol

Punch buddy(Eren): see you at the party?   
Sent: just now read: just now

Reply: yep, just giving myself a pep talk. Need a ride? I’ll let you drive if you promise not to wreck my baby. 

Punch buddy(Eren): pft I can totally drive miss I lose my keys. But nah Jeans driving me in his new Jaguar. I’ll check your ride out when we get to the party and maybe I’ll drive back to the dorms.

Reply: lol alright see you there

Punch buddy(Eren): see ya 

I smile widely looking at our conversation. 

“Oooo who ya smiling at?” Hitch asks, coming up behind me and reaching over my shoulder to see our texts. 

“Um, nothing, he’s just funny” I say, questioning if I’m truly lying or not. 

“Mhm, well I’m leaving now, so if you are following me you better hurry up.” She says sliping her windbreaker over her head, careful not to mess up her hair . 

It’s almost 22 degrees, but Hitch told me when she put on her skirt.. “psssh a hoe never gets cold”. It may have been a joke but even at the assembly she wasn’t wearing a whole lot of warmth. I guess she really is immune to the freezing weather of mid January. 

I grab my purse, containing an extra hair tie, a pair of underwear, a few condoms, my phone, my keys, 50 dollars, Tylenol, and a tampon in case anyone needs one. 

I follow Hitch to the Elevator and a woman asks us for our Identifications. 

We show her our lanyards and she gives us a little slip to put on our windshields when we get back to write the date we left and the time we arrived back on campus for the security guards. Me and Hitch walk out to our designated parking spots and hop in our rides. Hitch pulls out first, pulling up a little, allowing me to get out. 

She drives off and I follow her. 

This time Cameo lover by Kimbra plays. That song is a song I haven’t heard in quite a long time. It’s a song that me and my aunt used to sing to cheer me up after having to go through the pain and stress of mid term exams. 

I sing and scream the lyrics at the top of my lungs as I continue to follow Hitch down the road. 

“LOVE IS LIKE A SILHOUETTED DREEEEAM OPEN UP YA HEART OPEN UP YA HEART DADADA OPEN UP YO HEART TO ME '' I scream over and over again before I realize I pulled into a driveway. I notice because I can hear and feel the rocky gravel under my tires. I pull into the space beside Hitch and press the button to cut my engine off. I take my phone off Bluetooth and get out of the car. I grab my purse and push the door shut. I click my keys twice, earning a beep from my car, indicating that the car doors are locked. 

“I could hear you screaming from behind me, are you okay?” Hitch jokes. I laugh along with her as we walk to the entrance of the huge Fraternity-like building. The house is not a Fraternity house but it is someone’s parents house. My guess is that this is the typical, parents are away so let’s throw a party disguised as a welcome party that barely has any students from school there. 

I walk in and a guy tells me to go to the table and pick out a cup. 

Me and Hitch go over to the table. 

I start to pick up a regular red cup before Hitch tells me to put it down. 

“No no…. Red means you want to get railed, Pink means you are a virgin and you want gentle sex or none at all , green means you want multiple guys or girls to come on to you, purple means you aren’t straight, yellow means you came here for the food or drinks or a specific person, and blue means you want to be apart of party games” she explains pointing to each cup. 

I think long and hard about what I want to choose. I play the game of process of elimination in my head while looking at each colored cup. I don’t want red, I am Pink, I don’t want green, I am purple, yellow is cool and also kind of true, and blue is, I don't know. 

I look around to see everyone else’s cups. I don’t see a lot of pink, I see a few yellows here and there, there are a bit of red cups, and there are a lot of green cups, and a lot of blue cups. I choose the blue cup quickly, becoming frustrated with overthinking and follow Hitch to the kitchen.

“Hey hey hey! What can I get you girls” a boy with a buzz cut asks us. He’s probably at the kitchen serving drinks so no one roofies the drinks in front of him. 

“Um, do you have any tequila or whiskey?” I ask boldly. 

“Wahahoo you want that straight first year?” He asks. 

“Straighter than myself yep!” I joke, earning a laugh from the bald head boy as he pours my drink. 

I thank him before waiting on Hitch. I look around and observe. Behind us is a beer pong table with a few players. A couple and a guy with two of his buddies, one to hype him and one to play with him. 

There are some people in the living room, which is to the left of the table I grabbed a cup from. They watch the Sunday soccer ball game between the big league and newcomers. 

I roll my eyes before taking a sip of my drink. 

Once Hitch gets her mixed drink she turns to the left and walks toward a door with a big blonde tall dude that seems like he’s guarding it. 

“Hey Reiner, Jean invited me” she says looking bravely up at the taller man. 

“Who’s thiiiis dollie?!” A boy with an undercut says drunkenly, walking out of the room he was guarding.

“This is my roommate I told you I was going to bring! This is Y/N!” She says hugging his waist as he kisses her nose. 

“Welcome to ma crib girl! Need anything just ask Connie.. or! Or! Just tell Reiner here *pats Reiners shoulder* what you need, Kay?, Kay. Well have fun kid.. and don’t get into trouble!” He says wobbling in Hitch’s grasp. 

“Will do buddy” I say, saluting him with my index and middle finger.

I turn back and go behind the kitchen up the stairs to explore. 

Upstairs to the left is a pool table with a few guys yelling or sighing at their game, and a few guys playing darts. To the right is a little way to go to the game area to the left of the corner, where there are a few guys playing on a PlayStation. To the right of the game area is a slide and glass door that leads to a terrace. I have nothing else to do so I go towards the terrace. I open the door and close it behind me trying not to spill my drink or trip over the large step of a threshold. 

Down there it’s cold but surprisingly it’s pretty warm out here, despite the elevation up here about maybe 20 feet above the ground. . It’s quiet and no one is here to join me. Just me and the crickets and frogs. I close my eyes as the light of the full moon shines down on me, along with all the stars that try to give me the slightest bit of spotlight too. 

“Damn mom.. look at me. I made it. Sorry you couldn’t come help me move in but A/N did it for me. I’ll come talk to you every day, no matter how much school gets me, no matter how many tournaments I have, no matter how many boyfriends I get. I will always share everything with you at the end of the day…

I promise”

I say before I am shaken by the sudden closing of the glass door behind me. 

“That was sweet” that cocky bastard says coming up behind me with a Jack Daniels beer in his hand. 

“Eavesdropping Jaeger?” I ask jokingly. 

We both stick our tongues out at each other. He leans on the terrace rails backwards while I am frontwards, looking at him from the side.

“Sorry for your loss by the way,” he says, earning a slight smile from me. 

“It’s alright ” I reply.

“Blue? Party animal?” He asks referring to the color of my cup. 

“Just went with the majority, and what seemed pretty simple” I reply, not taking my eyes off of the peppered sky. 

“bruises healing ok?” He asks pulling up my shirt from the back and leaning side to side to look at my waist that isn’t bandaged anymore. 

“You heal pretty quick, just a few light shades of grey on your skin now” he says putting my shirt back down. 

I guess that’s me and Eren’s thing now. We just are just naturally comfortable around each other, like we’ve been close since we were kids. 

“How bout that blow I gave you to the stomach earlier huh? that bruise huh?” I tease punching him in his arm this time. 

“Ahhh easy lion” he hisses, making me instantly stop laughing. My mother and father gave me that nickname. One thing I forgot to mention before is that my family is a family of shapeshifters. Each family member is granted a shapeshifting ability based off of the place they were born. Every family member is born in a different place. I was raised in Greece but I was born in Africa. My mother decided that it would be good to see what type of ability I would be given if I was born in one of the hottest climate countries in the world. 

I turned out to get the Animal shape shifting ability. Right now I am only able to shift into a lion's form because that is the only thing that I was associated with as a child as far as I can remember. Little Lion inspired that ability. Now( I only use it for defense purposes) I have the ability to take on features of a Lion or the entire form. The only downside to my ability is that sometimes I can lose control mentally and go on a rampage. So I have to stretch my legs and hunt sometimes. I can go up to a week without hunting as a Lion which saves me some time because on fridays I go to hunt. No one knows that, that’s why at home I found a place to release anger and hunt. Now I have to do the same here. I’m good until next Friday but I have to find a place soon. 

“What..?” He asks. 

“Nothing.. just that name brings back old memories” I reply before following him down the stairs to the living room. 

There is a white glass bowl in the middle of the table full of slips of paper, thin, thick, large, and small.

Eren sits down beside me on the far side of the coach to the right, nearest to the cup table. He put his hand on the back of the coach near my head and I place my feet on the coffee table. 

“Alright everyone with a blue cup and anyone who wants to play. Come get your drunk asses over here!” Jean yells before shuffling and mixing the slips of paper. 

“So we are going counter clockwise and anyone who doesn’t want to do the date or tell the truth has to drink that mixed drink that Connie made” Jean says pointing to the pitcher of a disgusting looking mixed drink. 

With Hitch on his lap, Jean pulls the first slip of paper out. 

“Ooook Y/N looks like you got a truth” Hitch says for him.

“The paper says to tell us, a crime you committed” she says with that *ooo so scandalous* look on her face. 

I chuckle before replying with the sarcastic answer I always say when trying to cover up the truth. 

“I have committed dun dun… a mass murder” I reply. Surprisingly everyone in the room laughs and now it is Eren’s turn. 

“Eren, you got a truth too man, you gotta tell us if you’re a virgin or not” Jean says. Everyone suddenly goes quiet, and so do I. I also wonder if a guy as sweet and playful as him was just giving me the same charm he does everyone or if he really did enjoy our time together. 

“Nah, lost it a couple years ago” he says, making everyone laugh again. I still don’t believe that what he gave me earlier was fake. But we shall see.

A few rounds go by, and everyone gets action.. Accept me. Yes that does mean that Eren kissed a few people and I didn’t, I did NOTHING. 

“Alright alright now it’s the last round guys, Y/N.. you have been dared toooo makeoutwiththepersonoftheoppositesextoyourleftfor20seconds”   
Hitch says really fast. I laugh before looking to my left. I blush when I realize that EREN is to my left. PUNCH BUDDY EREN IS TO MY LEFT AND WE ABOUT TO KISS. 

Shitshitshitshitshitshit 

A stream of curse words goes through my mind as Eren’s left hand grips my right thigh, his free hand pulling my head closer. I don’t resist because I don’t hate it, I would actually like to feel what it’s like to kiss mr playboy Eren Jaeger. 

Before I can think anymore, my eyes flutter closed and I only have 2 seconds to prepare myself for his lips. 

2

Fuck um, ok I brushed my teeth, um My lip gloss got lost on my cup, I at gum earlier... 

1

FUUUCK um i trust he doesn’t have any diseases, um I know I don’t have any diseases, wait what if he’s allergic to my lip gloss and I still have some on my lips…

Suddenly all my frantic thoughts stop when I see his cup… 

The color it’s… it’s yellow (here for drinks, food, or

a specific person)

0

The space between us is closed with a soft kiss. His head tilting to the right and mine upright. His hand slides underneath my shirt to grab my bare waist directly. 

He removes his other hand off my head to grasp my neck gently, to get more control of the kiss. Suddenly I feel his tongue enter my mouth and my tongue is as if it has a mind of its own, connecting with his. His tongue and mine dance together, his cold metal piercing sliding against my tongue makes me whimper into his mouth. I feel as if no one's watching and I can just kiss him until both our lips are swollen. 

“Guys….”

I continue kissing him, my body moving on it’s own to try to kiss even harder.

“GUys”

His hands move toward the button on my jeans..

“FUCK GUUYS WE ARE RIGHT HERE GET A FUCKING ROOM!” Connie yells from behind the couch standing behind Jean and Hitch. 

Everyone laughs and I am too overwhelmed to reply, he really swole up my lips.

“Alright well I guess that’s our cue to go, Sayonara guys sayonara.” He says before opening the door for me, his hand around my shoulder. 

He hops in the front seat, I toss him the keys and he starts the engine. We are full of energy and our adrenaline is filled up to the top of the beaker. 

We jam out to modern r&b as we drive the hour home. We blast the speakers and scream the lyrics from Modern r&b to 2000s teen rock. 

“I GOT YOUR PICTURE I'M COMING WITH YOU DEAR MARIA COUNT ME IN!” We scream to the top of our lungs as we go down the freeway. 

Once we arrive at the dorm buildings and park in my designated parking spot we leave the playlist to choose for itself.

“Damn I haven’t heard that song in a long time” he says trying to catch his breath after probably using probably all of his lung capacity I’m pretty sure. 

“Yea good times, good times” I add on. Growing up around that time, when bomb ass music like that Came out was where it was at. It couldn’t get any better than that. Coming of age movies, skate parks, going to arcades and sneaking out to the cliffs were so fun back then. Now we’re in college and that time to be a teenager is over, it’s time to be an adult. 

“What we’d give to be kids again am I right” I ask

“Yea” he replies 

“So um.. your cup, it’s well it was yellow” I point out, after mustering up the courage to. 

“Oh yea.. I guess I chose it because. I was forced to go” he says, his hands behind his head, his feet on the dashboard, and the sunroof open to view the stars. 

In my head I sigh. I really thought he was there for me. But I should have known he wasn’t. 

“Oh, so not for anyone specific?” I say poking his side. He jolts sideways being sensitive to my touch. 

“Maybe.. what’s it to ya shortie” he says mentioning my height being only 5’4. I’m not really insecure about my height, no one’s ever mentioned it before. I guess he’s just bringing up things I never noticed about myself now.

“Nothing just wondering… I mean I couldn’t see you going to a party because you were asked to. You have this chill aura about you, you don’t have a very extroverted personality around me you know?” I say, stating what I’ve seen. 

“Hmm, you’re right. I don’t like parties besides the free weed, and I don’t like going out, just eating pizza with pretty girls who get their key stuck in their room” he says whispering the last part in my ear.

I freeze.

He grabs my wrist and pushes my arm gently closest to the passenger side door out of the way. He pushes the button to lean my seat back and once I am completely laid back he unbuckles his seat belt and jumps over to my side. 

“Did I say eating pizza with pretty girls? I meant Eating pretty girls… especially ones like you” he says, making me squirm in my position. 

Now I’m a woman that comes from an impatient line of women with short tempers and zero patience at that. It’s not produced from the start. We have to develop it on our own, and there isn’t much time for it for me. I lean up from my seat, latch my leg around his back, put my weight on his side and then flip him over. 

“ I have a better idea…why don’t we take this to the back seat.. and then you can eat me however you want” I whisper, making him shiver beneath me. He grasps the hem of my pants aching for friction. 

He takes his hand and pulls my face until his mouth is near my ear.

“I can tell you want to take control but you’re gonna have to fight me for it” he whispers again, this time I can feel his warm breath on my cold metal piercings and his own cold metal drag across the outside of my ear. 

Hmm, I’ve never been one to turn down a fight 

In the backseat he is now on top of me. He Sits up to pull off his belt. The metal coming out of the leather it was stuck in, the leather sliding out of the metal square piece. He throws his belt on the floor of my car and pulls the button out of the cut in his jeans. He pulls down his pants just enough for me to see the bulge in his name brand briefs. 

Before he got on top of me I was on top of him. He threw my shirt in the front seat that is now hanging on the head cushion of the passenger side. He kisses my sides and chest leaving new bruises on my body. He takes off my pants leaving me with just my undergarments. 

Now I'm face to face with his bulge as he is leaning over me on his knees, with his right hand gripping the grab handle and his left hand grinning the head cushion on the back seat for dear life. 

“Turn around” he commands and I happily oblige. He pushes himself up and forces my panties to the right side of my ass. He pushes my hair to the side and slides his hand past my shoulder to stick his fingers in my mouth. After I get them moist enough for his liking he all of a sudden shoves them inside me. 

I choke on air, my arms suddenly going weak, he catches me however from face planting into the side of my car door. 

To help me he takes both of my hands and puts them behind my back, holding me up that way. Instead of his member sliding in me it slides in front of me as he pulls me down to whisper in my ear. 

“Are you sure you want this? We can stop whenever alright?” He asks respectfully, as he should. 

“Y- yes..please-“ I get out before he slides all the way inside me and then out again. 

“Shit… are you hurt?” He asks. I catch my breath and shake my head. He’s a bit hesitant to thrust again so I lower myself onto him. I clench for a second making him groan loudly in my ear. I relax and then rest my face on his shoulder. 

He grabs hold of my waist and then helps me bounce backwards onto him. 

After a few strokes he takes his left hand and trails up my chest. He begins to grope it and fondle my sensitive nipples, receiving a whimper/ moan in his ear. Although I am a virgin I am no virgin to masturbation and my nipples I know are my most sensitive area besides my clit. 

“You got it?” He asks referring to my ability to bounce on my own. I nod, he removes his hand from my waist and slowly goes down the side of my body until he reaches my inner thigh. He lightly grazes my thigh and starts to make his war over to my clit. Once his fingers come in contact with it I throw my head back onto his shoulder. 

“F- mm” I Yelp. 

“Shhhh- fuck…” he replies 

“I’m- im gonna cum sa! Soon” I yell trying to finish my sentence 

“Same! Jesus fucking Christ why do you feel soo fucking good” he says going from a whisper to a yell throughout his sentence. 

After about 3 minutes he speeds up, his pace making me clench even harder and his nails dig into my waist, piercing my skin and drawing blood but not enough for me to feel it. 

“I can- I can’t fuck.. ahhaaaaa” I pant. 

“Cu- ah fuck cuming” he says through his teeth before he thrusts a few more times. 

I feel his sweaty chest come into contact with my sweaty back, our fluids mixing together. He stays inside me for a few minutes before pulling out. Everything is hot and sticky and sweaty. He takes it upon himself to push the start engine and turn on the air conditioning to dry us off so we don’t feel uncomfortable putting our clothes back on. 

“Thank you” I say, still panting. 

“No problem” he says kissing my neck. 

I blush for a few seconds, but my mind can’t help but think that it’s possible he’s done this with another person. Been so caring and careful to someone else other than me. 

“Can you get your clothes on ok?” He asks. I try for myself to get my pants back on and I'm successful. But he insists on putting my shirt on. Once him and I are fully dressed we get out and make our way to the dorm building. 

“Welcome back students! Identification please?” Asks another lady. Someone who I haven’t seen before. She’s probably working the early morning shift. I look at the time and it’s about 2:30 am. 

We show her our lanyards and the gate opens. 

The elevator ride is a bit long since other students were probably just visiting each other’s rooms and need to be back in before 3 am. Because of how crowded it is now Eren pulls me into his side so I am not crushed by my upper class men. 

I get a little tired and my eyes start to get heavy. Eren sees this so he pulls my head onto his shoulder. 

Eren’s pov…

Once everyone is off and we reach the top floor I can already see that Y/n is dead to the world. I try shaking her but she fails to wake up. I make sure she’s still breathing before I pick her up and walk to room 1706 (17th floor, 6th room to the right). 

I take her lanyard and take the key to open the door quietly. Once We are in I see that there is a dim light on and her roommate is taking a shower. I almost break my back trying to push the covers to put her under them. Once she is under the covers I turn to leave. 

But I can’t help but want to make her comfortable after that. Losing your virginity is really painful and I know she will probably feel uncomfortable in the morning. Instead of having to yell at her roommate over the shower water I look for her clothes myself. I see that beside the bathroom there is a closet also in the form of a mirror. I open it slowly, careful not to make a sound and reveal a shit load of clothes. 

‘Why do women need so much?’ I ask myself. But who fucking knows with them. I roll my eyes before searching for a night gown or something. 

I look for about 3 minutes before getting fed up with searching for something comfortable. I close the closet back and walk over to her bed. I take my jacket off and pull my shirt off again. I lift her up gently and remove everything but her underwear and socks. I place my shirt on her and place her back in bed comfortably. 

I bend down to give her a light kiss on her forehead before putting her dirty clothes in her hamper and walking out of the dorm room and making my way to my own in room 1701 (17th floor, 1st room to the left) 

When I walk in the room Jean is in a pair of basketball shorts and has a towel on his neck. It smells of deodorant so I can tell he just got out of the shower. 

“Ooo, you hook up with someone? How was it?” Jean asks 

“Mmm.. she

Hit different” I say smirking, jumping onto my bed.. smiling and blushing harshly into my pillow.


End file.
